Stracci crime family
The Stracci crime family are an Italian and Italian-American organized crime syndicate that were founded in the 1920s by Victor Stracci, among the Five Families of New York City organized crime. The Straccis dealt mainly with freight hauling trucks in their early years but later resorted to drug trafficking, gambling, and other racketeering operations. The Stracci family was allies with the DiMeo crime family, Corleone crime family, Barzini crime family (during the Five Families War), Cuneo crime family (wartime allies), Tattaglia crime family (also wartime allies), and the Alioto crime family, while they were enemies with the Barzinis and the Corleone family (during the war). History ]]The Stracci family was founded in the 1920s by Don Victor Stracci, an immigrant from Sicily. Stracci created a crime syndicate based in Staten Island and New Jersey, and his family grew too powerful for Don Vito Corleone to eliminate in the Pacification of New York. The Stracci family became one of the "Five Families" of organized crime in the New York City metropolitan area, and they built their family compound on the Garden Parkway Viaduct of Jersey City, New Jersey. The Straccis made their money through freight hauling, gambling, racketeering, hijacking, and political corruption, effectively owning the Democratic Party's political machine in New Jersey. killing a Stracci underboss]] ]]In 1945, they were approached by the powerful drug dealer Virgil Sollozzo, who wanted them to invest in his narcotics business in exchange for a share of the profits. The Straccis allowed him to set up a drug front on their territory and were tied together with the Barzini crime family, Cuneo crime family, and Tattaglia crime family in the drug business, while the Corleone crime family was opposed to the drug trade. The Corleones fought the four rival families in the Sollozzo Intrigue of 1945-1946, where they attempted to destroy the drug trade in New York. They assassinated several high-ranking Straccis during this period, namely soldier Plinio Ottaviano and caporegimes Oscar Zavarelle and Leon Grossi. In early 1946, when the Corleones whacked Sollozzo at a sitdown in Midtown Manhattan, the Five Families went to the mattresses with the Corleones. Angelo Granelli, a soldato of the Corleone family, sent Aldo Trapani on various hits against the Straccis, continuing to whack Capo Michael Costa in 1947, Consigliere Jack Fontana in 1950, and Salvatore Stracci that same year. The Straccis were weakened so badly that they had to rely on the Barzinis for support, and the Straccis avenged the loss of several family members by taking part in the killing of Corleone underboss Sonny Corleone. However, the Straccis were finally eliminated in 1955 when, five years after their compound was bombed, the Corleones killed their boss and took over their last businesses. Anthony Stracci succeeded Victor Stracci as Don upon his death. The Corleones poured it on the Straccis, hijacking their racket trucks and taking out any Stracci made men on their territory, occasionally leading to a few mob wars between the families. However, the Straccis became allies with the Corleone family, and Anthony Stracci relayed Nick Geraci's blackmailing plot to Don Michael Corleone, who executed the traitor. The Straccis invested in the Corleones' casino business and made millions, but in 1979 their boss was put out of commission during the Atlantic City Massacre by Joey Zasa's hitmen, who attempted to usher in the new bosses of the families and take out the old order. The Stracci family was mainly based in Staten Island in the 1930s, and in the 1940s they owned much of New Jersey, sharing North Jersey with the DiMeo crime family. The Straccis were fierce enemies, and it was Aldo Trapani's genius for mob warfare that led to the elimination of Stracci power during the Five Families War. After the war, they had no muscle, and they ceased to be a strong family. However, they moved on to other business, letting the Corleones rule New York while they did business with them. Members 1945-1955 *Don-Victor Stracci *Underbosses- Salvatore Stracci, Anthony Stracci, Mario Stracci and Donato Baltisteri *Consiglieres-Jack Fontana and Elio Nunziato *Caporegimes-Leon Grossi, Oscar Zavarelle and Michael Costa *Soldiers-Plinio Ottaviano, Santino Stracci, Alonzo Luchetto, Antonio Marciano, Armando Melino, Benito Pagalo, Bruno Pazzino, Carlo Viviano, Claudio Abruzzi, Colombo Gatto, Raphael Leone, Paulo Cicco, Dino Amato, Remo Capuzi, Enrico Cantanza, Enzo Santana, Ernesto Pisano, Federico Lanza, Fabio Bacci, Franco Baldato, Giancarlo Baggio, Giovanni Baltiseri, Gustavo Balzano, Mario Tagucchi, Leo Baratta, Michael Barrieri, Raphael Barco, Nico Baroni, Paolo D'Avella, Ricardo D'Amico, Roberto Gambaro, Silvio Spadarella, Tino Tizano, Tino DeMartini, Alberto Alioto, Angelo Vespucci, Arturo Baldino, Cecil Bandeto, Carmine Stracci and Gino Luciano. *Associates-Diego Stracci, Dario Stracci, Dino Stracci, Boutros Arnold, Al Bellagio, Kyle Bellini, Bennie Castanza, Tino Bondsagna, Cecil Brinker, Johnny Donatello, Enrico Gialdino, Danny Gigante, Anthony Madonna, Wiggles Normann, John Pavarotti, Louis Secondi, Gary Treangolin, and Vinnie Vespucci 1955-1979 *Don-Anthony Stracci *Consigliere-Elio Nunziato *Underboss-Mario Stracci Category:Families Category:Sicilian crime families